You Too!
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: The Flinx family is growing by far… (Love You Universe) (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


**_Hey, guys! Still been goin through. It's definitely been a roller coaster. You don't even want to know what's popped up. But I'm back with another story!_**

 ** _It's one of my favorites and since things will get rocky after this; KEEP IN MIND THE FLUFF! But this is for all the Flinx lovers out there who probably thought I wouldn't give them any Flinx babies. HA!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Jinx answered her communicator distractedly. "Hello. Jinx here."

"Ms. Machirredy? This is Susan Garland from the adoption agency."

Jinx sat up straight. "Yes! This is she! How are you?"

"I'm very good and yourself?"

"I'm good. Thank you."

"I won't keep you long but I have a match for you and Mr. West. A infant girl. She's four days old but doesn't have a name yet. She's in the hospital still. She caught an infection in her lungs. She's fine now but most likely she'll have respiratory problems such as asthma from now on.

I'm sending you a picture now. I didn't want to overstep or assume but I thought this match would be perfect because the child is of Indian descent.

Now the birth mother would like a closed adoption and would prefer you put your name on the original birth certificate. The father is also unlisted. She claims there's nothing alarming in her medical history but I suggest you look out anyway.

Now she's being released in two days. Do you and Mr. West think this is the child for you?"

Jinx was barely listening. She'd opened the image and was enthralled. She knew in her heart that this was her child. "Yes. Yes!"

Ms. Garland chuckled. "Good. Please come to St. Memorial's hospital in two days, ready to sign. Make sure you have a regulation car seat that is properly installed and I'll see you there. Have a great rest of your day. Bye now."

Jinx didn't even notice as she stared at the child. This was her baby. This was her baby!

She started screaming and jumped up to hop around her room. She was so lost in her celebrating that she almost forgot something; Kid Flash!

She hurried to demand he come to her room. She wouldn't even tell him why. She just kept screaming that he had to get there.

Three seconds later, he was in her room, freaked out beyond measure. "Slowpoke, what's wrong?!"

She didn't even care he called her that hated name. She held onto his shoulders and yelled in his face. "We have a baby! We have a baby!"

"What are you talking about?" He tried to hold her still.

She brought up her communicator and showed him the picture. "We have a baby! Ms. Garland called and said she's ours!"

"What?" Everything in Kid Flash pitched, including his body.

"Kid, don't you faint! We have so many things to do!"

He held her tightly. "Calm down. We'll get everything. I promise. Everything will be fine."

She was still a little whipped up but she was calming down from his calming demeanor. "Everything will be fine."

 ** _Y-O-U_**

"Congratulations!" The Titans yelled.

"Thanks, guys!" Kid Flash laughed.

"I knew you'd get a kid!" Bumble Bee bumped Jinx.

Starfire hugged the almost mother. "This is endearing news, friend! You will love being a mother so very much!"

Jinx hugged her back, uncharacteristically giddy. "Thank you, guys."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Terra hugged both expectant parents.

"Me too." Nightwing put a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder.

Kid Flash beamed.

"Ah! Look at you!" Changeling play wrestled with him. "You're gonna be a dad! It's the best, dude!"

"Good luck with a newborn." Cyborg's lips twisted. "But I'm happy for you, too."

"So am I." Raven put in.

"You know you have a laundry list of things to do in order to get ready?" Bumble Bee told the pink eyed witch.

Jinx gasped. "Holy crap, you're right! I don't even know everything we'll need!"

"I didn't know we were suddenly invisible…"

Jinx looked at her blankly.

"Of course we'll help you, smart one!"

Jinx smiled. "Thanks, Bee."

"Now we need to start at BabiesR'Us. You really need a crib and diapers."

"Ms. Garland said we needed a regulation car seat."

"Regulation?" Raven and Starfire gulped.

 ** _Y-O-U_**

A hand reached out and snaked Jinx as she was walking past. She immediately went on the defensive before realizing it was Changeling. "Why'd you scare me like that?!"

"I didn't mean to." He apologized with a shrug. "We need to talk."

"Why didn't you say anything at breakfast?" She set her hands on her hips.

"Because it's a private conversation."

She huffed. "Let's go to my room."

He gestured for her to go first then followed behind her as she went to the elevator. They rode down to the barracks and she led him to her room. They entered and she pointed to a chair while she sat on her bed.

He looked around, having been in her room a total of twice.

"Changeling!"

He jumped and looked at her, startled. "Huh?"

"What do you have to say?!"

"When are you and Kid going to share a room?"

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about?!" She stood. "Get out!"

"Look, this is hard for me. I'm still getting used to doing this."

"Doing what?!"

"Telling girls they're pregnant." He watched her carefully.

"What?"

"It's not easy being a human pregnancy test."

"What? You're saying I'm-?"

"Pregnant." He helped.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Breathe." He went to her and grabbed her arms.

"Pregnant?! I'm can't be pregnant! I- I- oh!"

"Just breathe." He spoke slowly.

"Maybe you're wrong? Why do think this?"

He explained about the scent of pregnancy and told her about his success rate. He admitted that he had even told women on the street they were pregnant and whenever they knew about it, he was right. There were some… unplanned situations.

She sat on the bed and ignored him kneeling by her side. "I can't believe this. I'm pregnant."

"I mean you wanted kids anyway. You'll get them out of the way."

She was still reeling.

"Do you want me to go get Wally?"

"Wally?" Her brain misfired. "Wally. Wally! Yes! No! Yes!"

"Jinxie." He sang patiently.

She slapped his chest. "I hate that name!"

"At least you're listening. Now do you want me to grab Kid or not?"

"Yes." She steeled herself.

"Okay." He kissed her head. "I'll go get him. Take care, Mama."

She found him incredibly weird but he was a good friend. She stayed silent as he left then threw herself back to think about all this. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. How did this happen? They were usually so careful.

She thought back to any time they could have had unprotected sex and realized that they'd gotten more than a little tipsy at the New Year's Eve party the week before and woke up naked in a different room.

 _Holy crap!_ She thought. Could Changeling smell that fast? Did the scent appear at point of fertilization? If so, that was a strange superpower to have.

The door opened and she sat up. "Wally."

"Hey." He walked in and sat next to her. "C said you had to talk to me?"

"Yes." She stared at him, memorizing his face. Would he be happy about this? He always cried about wanting children but was this too much too soon?

"Jinx?" He frowned a little and cocked his head. "Are you alright? Talk to me."

She took his hands and looked him in the eye. She was brave. She could do this. "I'm pregnant."

He just stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. We're going to have a baby."

"Baby." He whispered as his eyes grew.

"Yeah. A baby. What are you thinking?"

He wiped his face roughly, leaving a red patch.

"Are you crying?" She was shocked. Though free with his emotions, Kid Flash wasn't a crier.

"I love you so much!" He pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"You're happy?" She pushed him away enough to breathe.

"Of course I'm happy! I'm going to be a dad! It's all I've ever wanted!"

She grinned before it faded. "But what about the baby?"

"Is it okay? Do you need anything? I'll go get you anything!" He jumped up.

"No. The baby at the hospital. We were supposed to get her _tomorrow_. What are we supposed to do about her?"

"What are you saying?" He dropped down again. "You only want one?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying- I don't know what I'm saying. I just want to know what you're thinking."

He took her hands and threaded their fingers. He stared deeply into her bubblegum pink eyes and spoke slowly, confidently, sure- of everything and himself. "We are going to get that baby tomorrow and while we're raising her, we'll ease you through pregnancy and plan a wedding on top of it. By this time next year, we'll have two beautiful babies and we'll be married. That's my dream for us."

She cleared her throat gently to ignore her emotions trying to choke her. Tears filled her eyes as love filled her heart. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Something bad." He grinned crookedly.

She laughed raspily and hugged him. "Ugh! I'm pregnant!"

 ** _Y-O-U_**

Starfire screamed long and loud.

Nightwing covered her mouth and tried to keep her anchored. "That's really amazing, guys."

"Thanks, 'Wing." Kid Flash smiled.

"Stop." Jinx stared at Bumble Bee.

Who had a giant smug smile on her face.

"Stop. I'm telling you, stop!"

"You're pregnant. You're going to have a baby." Bumble Bee sang.

"Ugh!" Jinx rolled her eyes but her happiness rivaled her annoyance.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Terra hugged Kid Flash. "You guys are going to be the best parents!"

The others looked at her.

"I mean you guys are going to be _awesome_ parents!" She sweatdropped.

"Watch it, T." Changeling warned. "I'm the best dad in the world."

"What?!" Nightwing and Cyborg obviously disagreed.

"As of tomorrow, I can be in this fight!" Kid Flash couldn't wait.

 ** _Y-O-U_**

Jinx took Kid Flash's hand as he drove down the bridge, away from their loud, boisterous family. After breakfast, everyone had gathered in the garage to wish them well.

"Are you Changeling? Why are you going so fast?"

He eased off the gas. "Just excited. I can't wait to see her. Hold her. Be with her."

Jinx could understand that. "Well we have to get there in one piece. We can't adopt her if we-"

"If we what?" He teased. "Go to jail?"

"Yeah." She didn't want to bring up car accidents while he was driving and especially while he was driving to adopt their new baby.

He squeezed her hand. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not since this morning but I could hear it again."

"I love you so very much." He kissed her fingers.

Everything within her was at peace. "I love you, too."

 ** _Y-O-U_**

Susan Garland handed the birth certificate to Jinx. "Your names are typed in. You just have to sign."

Jinx signed her birth name where she was supposed to before giving Kid Flash the pen.

He scrawled his name then looked up with a grin. "We did it."

"You did it." Ms. Garland smiled. "The certificate needs to be stamped so it'll be sent to you in a few days along with her social security card and your copy of the paperwork. I suggest keeping them for your records."

Both nodded.

"Now for the fun part. Meeting your daughter." Ms. Garland smiled. "Follow me."

The twenty year olds followed behind her as she went to the nursery. She picked up a small wiggling bundle and turned to them.

"Here is your daughter."

Jinx reached out for her and was blown away when Ms. Garland gave her up. She settled the baby against her chest and felt connected in a way she'd never felt with another human being.

The baby yawned and blinked her brown eyes open. She stared at Jinx, who quite frankly was staring back.

"Hi, baby." Kid Flash set his chin on Jinx's shoulder. "I'm your daddy."

The baby made an amused face.

"Yeah." He grinned.

She blew out a breath and it was cold. Both parents frowned in confusion.

Ms. Garland smiled sheepishly. "I neglected to mention that the birth mother was metahuman. So is the child. It's why I thought you'd be a good fit."

"What are her powers?" Jinx demanded.

"We're unsure at the moment. She's displayed several so far but we don't know her definitive range yet."

Kid Flash smiled. "Well she obviously has ice breath."

"You're not upset that I deceived you?"

"No one is going to love this kid more."

Jinx tickled her chin. "No one."

Ms. Garland sagged with relief. "I'm sure you'd like to take your baby home now."

Kid Flash shook her hand. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"We really appreciate it." Jinx added.

"You're welcome." Ms. Garland felt confident in this match. "Give her a good life."

"We will."

Kid Flash ushered his fiancée and new daughter out of the hospital and to his car. He buckled her in carefully (Bumble Bee insisted he practice on Marco) then let Jinx get in.

The pink haired ex-troublemaker wanted to be right next to her baby.

If anyone thought Kid Flash was a slow, cautious driver before, they hadn't been stuck behind him on the way home from the hospital.

They made it home in one piece (with a few extra nicknames from other drivers) and rode up to the common room. "We're back!"

The others leapt up and urged them to come sit. They came over and sat on a couch gently.

"May we view her?" Starfire spoke in hushed tones.

Jinx pulled the blanket back and showed her off. "Guys? Meet Talah Janet Raseesh West."

"Hi, Talah!" The Titans whispered as the baby mewled.

"New baby." Charlotte patted Talah's arm.

"Yeah, Little C." Kid Flash grinned. "She's a new baby."

Sebastian shrieked and reached for her but Changeling snatched him up before his claws could. "Nope!"

Sebastian started crying.

"No, dude! You can't scratch her!"

The furniture began lifting in black and green energy.

Talah waved her arms and her fingertips began sparking. A shot of electricity flew and took out a pillow.

"What was that?" Nightwing demanded.

Sebastian laughed and clapped. "Again! Again!"

"No." Raven took him and stared into his eyes that matched hers.

He pouted and lay stiff in her arms.

"What was that?" Nightwing repeated.

"She's meta." Jinx shrugged.

"Oh joy."

"What are her powers?" Bumble Bee asked.

"We're not sure. Ms. Garland said she's shown a few and we know she has ice breath." Jinx relayed. "Now this. We'll have to watch her."

"That's fun to say, isn't it?"

Jinx grinned. "Yeah."

Nightwing groaned. "This tower is going to explode…"

 _ **Y-O-U**_

Jinx pushed at Kid Flash, who was sleeping in her room because they only had one baby monitor. "It's your turn."

He groaned. "Babe!"

"Get up! It's your turn!"

He whined as he dragged himself off the bed. He slumped over to the door and punched the button to open it before going next door.

He went to the crib and picked up his daughter. He sat in the rocking chair they'd gotten at BabiesR'Us and rocked. "What's wrong, Talah? Daddy's here."

The baby cried and twisted in discomfort.

He sniffed the air and remembered what Bumble Bee said about used diapers. He jumped up and went to change her. She quieted down with the fresh nappy and made soft crying noises.

He picked her back up and left the room to go up to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and tried to feed her. But she only ate a small bit so he put it back and went back down to the rooms.

He sat back in the rocking chair and just started talking to her. He was still half asleep so he had no idea what he was blathering on about but she liked his voice and closed her eyes.

Pretty soon, both were asleep.

Jinx opened the door with a smile. She'd heard everything over the monitor and found it adorable.

She put the baby back in the crib and pulled a blanket over her fiancé. She kissed his cheek and left to go sleep alone in her bed. At least until he woke up and realized how uncomfortable a wooden rocking chair was…


End file.
